El nuevo mundo
by Basplay
Summary: Cleo Creed y Alan Reed, son los 2 puntos de vistas que serán protagonistas de un acontecimiento que dará un giro a nivel mundial, ambientada en América del sur, los 2 protagonistas con la ayuda de amigos, tendrán que hacer frente al nuevo mundo...
1. Chapter 1

Wenas, soy Basplay ! aquí les traigo una historia, novela, fic, como quieran llamarle, totalmente original, creada desde cero, sinceramente aun no se muy bien el concepto que optara mi historia, pero el punto que quiero tocar ya esta algo decidido, ambientada en América del Sur (al principio sera en Chile), en el año 2012 (coincidencia, depende de lo que se me ocurra puede que siga siendo o no una coincidencia xD)... Bueno los dejo sin mas rodeos con la historia, Cleo Cooper, 3, 2, 1... ¡ Acción !

* * *

><p>1<p>

Cleo aun en su automóvil, buscaba con sus dulces ojos celestes algún puesto vació en el estacionamiento del mall, con los vidrios aun empañados a pesar de la calefacción, no lograba tener con claridad el escenario al exterior de su coche, ya luego de unas cuantas vueltas por los alrededores, un joven empleado, seguramente del estacionamiento, le hizo una señal con la mano advirtiéndole de un puesto desocupado, sin mas rodeos, Cleo se dirigió rápidamente al lugar, estaciono el Honda con cuidado y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza le agradeció al joven. Mirándose por el espejo retrovisor se acomodaba su cabellera estilo de los ochenta, véase corto hasta el final del cuello, y rápidamente con un ultimo toque a su chasquilla, tomo sus cosas del asiento de copiloto y quitando la llave del contacto abrió la puerta, con el cambio abrupto del ambiente en contacto con su suave cara, se aparto de su asiento hacia el húmedo pavimento. Ya fuera y en dirección a la entrada del edificio, su respiración agitada se veía reflejada en aquel aliento condensado, y mezclando, con el aire frió del exterior el cual formaba aquel humo, espectro o imitación de lo exhalado de un cigarrillo, con lo que juegan niños cuando comienzan a descubrir, sin darse cuenta, los cambios de la materia.

Sin percatarse, sumida en sus pensamientos, se encontró subiendo en la escalera mecánica hacia el patio de comidas, incorporando su cerebro el ruido del lugar, llego hasta el final de la escalera y con una mirada minuciosa hacia las personas del lugar, comenzó la búsqueda de Christopher, aun con sus palabras en su cabeza, indagaba su vista entre las personas reconociendo la cara conocida guardada en su memoria. Con la cantidad de transeúntes en el lugar por ser fin de semana, se dio por vencida rápidamente, se aparto hacia el lugar de descanso mientras registraba entre sus pertenencia, en cosa de segundos dio con el celular.

Esperando impacientemente que alguien al otro lado de la línea respondiera al llamado, sintió un leve toque en su hombro separándola totalmente de sus pensamientos hacia el nuevo interés, se dio cuenta de que ya no necesitaba el teléfono y automáticamente corto la llamada, indagando en la mirada de Chris revelo cierto malestar y preocupación, algo similar a lo que denotaban los suyos hace ya varias horas, no era menor. Hace 2 horas atrás, a las 10:05, recibía una llamada inesperada de su actual pareja citándola para almorzar en el mall, con el pretexto de "hay algo que tengo que decirte". Con las miradas aun en busca de respuestas, Chris le tomo la delicada mano pálida por el frió, e invitándola a seguirle, exploro con paso firme entre la muchedumbre del lugar en buscar de una mesa, como mujer en busca de un producto en descuento, Chris indagaba entre las mesas de 2, 4 y 6 personas al encuentro de un puesto desocupado. Ya sentados en un lugar algo apartado, luego de todo el tiempo sin dirigir ninguna palabra, Cleo rompió el hielo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, por que me invitas tan de repente a comer?- decía muy confusa Cleo.

- Como te dije por teléfono, hay algo que tengo que mencionarte- decía Christopher paralelamente mientras llamaba al camarero del sector.

- ¿Quieres que terminemos?, ¿es eso?.

- ¡No! Claro que no, es otra cosa- mirando al mesero que se acercaba.

- Diga señor, ¿Qué quiere ordenar? – preguntaba el camarero.

- yo con una cerveza estoy bien, Cleo tu que… - se volteaba a ver a Cleo no encontrando su mirada-… eso seria, nada mas.

- ¿algún tipo de marca de cerveza en especial?.

- Cristal, y helada, no me importa enfermarme ahora… - lo decía mientras entrelazaba los dedos, viendo al camarero asintiendo con la cabeza y marchándose.

- Y bien... ¿qué era lo que querías mencionar? – decía Cleo volviendo a retomar el contacto visual.

- bueno, me voy a tener que marchar del país por un tiempo, me ha llegado una solicitud desde Buenos Aires, aun no sé hasta cuando será pero lo mas seguro es que sean unas 3 o 4 semanas, el aviso me llego hoy en la mañana y tendré que tomar el avión de las 9:30 PM.

- ¡tan rápido, Pero si solo te han avisado hasta hace unas horas y ya tienes los pasajes listos para las 9:30! – terminaba diciendo Cleo sin poder cerrar la boca del asombro con sus depiladas cejas arqueadas.

- en realidad me lo habían dicho hace unos 3 días atrás pero no era nada oficial, hoy en la mañana se hizo oficial, tu sabes que en esto del periodismo en cualquier momento me pueden enviar muy lejos de aquí.

- pero aun así… 3 a 4 semanas… ¿y que es lo que piensas ir hacer todo ese tiempo?.

El camarero se acercaba con la cerveza en una bandeja eludiendo a los demás transeúntes.

- Aquí tiene, una cerveza unos cuantos grados bajo cero – decía el camarero con un pequeño tono de broma.

- Gracias, tome – decía Chris entregándole lo correspondiente por la cerveza y una propina.

- Ok, cualquier cosa solo pídanla, para eso estamos – dicho esto el camarero se marcho.

Destapando la cerveza con el clásico sonido del gas comprimido saliendo por la abertura, Chris tomo un sorbo degustando el contenido.

- Uf, helada... – con la mirada de Cleo en sus ojos aun – es solo para reportear el mal tiempo que se aproxima a la capital de Argentina.

- Pero un mal tiempo no dura tanto – con tono de preocupación, Cleo jugaba con las uñas de sus dedos en demostración de inquietud.

Cleo recordaba, aun que sin saber en que momento exacto comenzó, desde pequeña aquel habito, o mal habito que le decía tener su madre, demostraba su inquietud y siempre le recordaba que en momentos de la vida podría jugarle en contra, aun que muchas amigas de su madre encontraban aquel gesto de su hija algo tierno, aquel habito no era muy consentido por ella, una señora muy preocupada por los detalles, desde la decoración en la mesa hasta la forma natural de un rizo, y como es lógico, un habito así de su hija no iba a pasar desapercibido. Aun que a ella nunca le hubiera jugado en contra aquella demostración de inquietud, e incluso, la hacia mas tierna ante los chicos en la escuela, en aquel momento desato el reproche mas fácil a la vista de las circunstancias.

- Por dios Cleo, el jefe manda, no se bien porque me quiere mas tiempo del necesario por ahí –mirando el juego con las uñas de su novia – y deja de hacer aquello que me hace sentir inquieto.

- No tengo la culpa de tener este habito, como tu de tener ese trabajo.

- Cleo, no comiences con esos movimientos de cartas que no me gustan – acabando la frase tomaba un gran sorbo de la cerveza.

- Y a mi no me gusta que tomes y menos en publico.

- Que me importa lo que te guste, al fin y al cabo no sé porque tengo que darte tantas explicaciones, voy a ir a Buenos Aires y esto puede significar un gran cambio en mi carrera – tomando el último sorbo, presiono la lata descargando su enojo en la materia inerte, pero provocando consecuencias en otra mente no consecuente.

- Se acabo, no puedo estar con una persona que no controla ni lo que habla ni sus acciones.

- ¿Por que las cosas tienen que terminar así?.

- Que hipócrita eres, te eh soportado lo suficiente, 6 meses ha sido demasiado y siempre me tratas de manera inferior, me aburrí, no te quiero ver mas – haciendo un chirrido con la silla y parándose, miro con sentimiento de pena a su ex – quizás algún día te vea. – diciendo esto se marcha sin mirar atrás.

- Ya veras como no eres la única en el mundo, seguro en Buenos Aires hay buenas chicas y mas guarras y calientes que tu... perra…

Sin mirar atrás, como los de su sangre los Cooper, siempre le decían "la vista en alto", por el momento no le importaba saber absolutamente nada de aquel tipo, solo quería marcharse para reflexionar a solas, el tiempo ya le tenia preparado un día clásico para casos como este, con frió y lluvia como debe ser.

* * *

><p>eso es todo, subiré 1 o 2 capítulos por semana, subscribanse :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí esta el capitulo 2, Alan en 3, 2, 1, ¡ Acción !

* * *

><p>2<p>

Alan Reed, aun en su despacho, miraba por el empañado vidrio de su oficina, las gotas que no detenían su camino al encontrarse con el helado material transparente, bajando sin hacer esperar, producto de la física, hasta encontrar el descanso adecuado en el marco – _Ordo ab Chaos_, Orden del caos, todo al final tiene un orden – formulaba entre sus pensamientos Alan, sin prestar mayor atención al tiempo que había estado sin hacer nada en lo que respectaba al trabajo.

La hora de almuerzo había terminado hace 15 minutos, y aun que no fuera demasiado tiempo, en el departamento de investigaciones no eran perdonadas las demoras, Alan en varias ocasiones se habia encontrado envuelto en problemas por demoras de minutos, las personas no son pacientes cuando se trata de encontrar un responsable, y tampoco son muy razonables por lo que minutos significan la diferencia entre hacer bien tu trabajo o que te agarren desprevenido a golpes… Esa mentira que te forman las películas del típico detective o agente bueno en artes marciales, con ojos en la espalda, el cual, en contra de todo el departamento, logra resolver el crimen y es considerado un héroe al final de la cinta – es mentira, por lo menos a mi juicio – aquellas parodias no existen en la vida real, o por lo menos lo que ahora es un departamento de investigación… Te llega un caso, investigas huellas dactilares, rastros de ADN en la escena del crimen – En la cual a veces no estas presente – adjuntas los datos de la autopsia, amigos de la victima, creas el informe y lo entregas, lo demás lo decidirán los jefes o serán enviados tal cual para que los examine la corte judicial – ¿Dónde esta la acción? – En los policías de turno, a los que muchos llaman – perros del estado – aun que por mal que suene, tiene cierta lógica, aun que un oficial esta para preservar el bien publico, también tienen que cumplir ordenes, aun que muchas veces vayan en contradicción con sus principios.

El sonido seco de la puerta retumbando en el despacho, despertó de un salto al joven Alan – con 29 años aun soy joven – el cual pegado en sus pensamientos, había estado 20 minutos sin hacer nada hasta el momento – ¡Alan! ¿Estas ahí?, abre la puerta – decía seguramente su jefe del otro lado, y sin dar mas rodeos, se dirigió hasta el cerrojo en su silla con ruedas quitando el seguro de esta.

- Diablos Alan, ¿que no sabes lo que ocurren en tu exterior? – preguntaba con cierto enfado su jefe, un señor mayor de baja estatura y con kilos de mas.

- Bueno… creo que no, ¿Qué sucede?.

- escucha… hace unos 10 minutos, apareció un tipo en la entrada pidiendo que le arrestaran – con voz agitada se detuvo un momento.

- ¿y que tiene de raro eso? de vez en cuando vienen…

- tenia las manos llenas de sangre Alan… en sus manos portaba un afilado cuchillo, en cuanto los agentes le prestaron atención se le detuvo inmediatamente, hasta el momento no se sabe con certeza a cuantas personas mato, la sangre es de una sola persona pero aquel tipo dice tener en su historial otras 5 muertes – apoyándose en la puerta, William el jefe, miraba fijamente a Alan.

- … haber si entiendo… ¿me estas diciendo que tenemos en el departamento a un asesino en serie?.

- espero que solo haya matado a una persona y sea un lunático simplemente, pero en este momento necesitamos que alguien lo interrogue, deja lo que estas haciendo y ven conmigo – diciendo esto el jefe se retiraba.

- hey espera, espera… nuevamente estoy perdido ¿quieres que yo lo interrogue? – con cierto énfasis en el "yo".

- en este momento hay pocas personas en el departamento por el repentino caso, varios están en busca de la victima algo lejos de aquí, y los que están precisamente aquí, tienen bastante papeleo, el único libre eres tu y al parecer no hacías nada productivo – decía indagando con la mirada en el escritorio.

- pero aun así…

- oye, tu no eres un novato, ya tienes unos cuantos interrogatorios, y en especial el ultimo fue excelente, aparte van a enviar a un agente a que te ayude, mientras llegue quiero que le saques información a ese tipo.

- esta bien, llévame con él.

William Rojas, era todo un personaje en el departamento de investigaciones, con el típico físico de un ya mayor jefe de policía a sus espaldas, mediana estatura con kilos de mas y calvo, se había ganado el apodo del _Chupacabras_, aparte de ser por su manía de consumir la energía de los novatos dejándolos en casos difíciles, el origen de ese apodo se remonta a varios años antes, en el '98 se comenzaban a escuchar un rumor de un animal llamado "El Chupacabras", el cual tomaba a su presa y absorbía toda la sangre en su interior con 2 finos agujeros, los mataba sin hacer mayor ruido, Muchas de estas presas en especial eran gallinas y la noticia tomaba cada vez mas fuerza mientras concurría el tiempo. Los agricultores del sur de Chile comenzaban a reclamar con mas frecuencia sobre la matanza descontrolada a sus animales en horas de la madrugada, advertían de que aquel animal era de mediana estatura, con grandes ojos y que podía efectuar grandes saltos como un canguro, al poco tiempo el informe llego en manos de la prensa haciendo noticia de inmediato, trayendo junto a ella toda una red de conspiraciones en lo que respectaba al animal en si. Con esto, William encontró una gran oportunidad de trabajo en lo que respectaba a la investigación de algo desconocido, con el ascenso a jefe a sus espalda muy pronto, Rojas pretendía subir de puesto con broche de oro con una investigación de carácter serio sobre lo acontecido en el sur, solo bastaron días para tener a todo un grupo de personas en la investigación del Chupacabras, con un equipo de agentes informando desde el mismo sur la situación hacia santiago, se mantuvo la investigación, siempre seguido detrás por la prensa la cual estaba atenta a cada acontecimiento nuevo, aun que a fin de cuentas avances habían pocos y nada, el equipo bajo la presión de Rojas estuvo investigando arduamente durante 3 meses, lo cual provocaba un disgusto y cierto odio hacia el mismo agente, y mientras el equipo investigaba, William aparecía de vez en cuando en la televisión hablando del caso.

Fueron al fin y al cabo 4 meses lo que duro la investigación, en la cual muchos de los novatos que habían entrado al departamento ese año, se arrepentían de haberse encontrado con aquel sujeto dando órdenes, como dirán algunos de ellos, les arrebato la energía con la cual venían. Al tiempo después William rojas fue ascendido por su arduo trabajo – A consta de los demás – y aun ya pasando 13 años desde el 99, se le recuerda ese apodo.

Alan caminando lleno de pensamientos, recordaba como aquel tipo llamado chupacabras le hubiera quitado todas las energías con las que había llegado – solo 8 años trabajando en el departamento y ya siento que llevo 30… - ahora sin mucho ánimos, veía su trabajo como una rutina, extrañaba los primeros años cuando trabajaba en terreno, aun que solo fuera sacar fotos, tomar muestras y diferentes aspectos con la investigación, estaba fuera, fuera de aquel edificio de cemento, aprendiendo con los detectives veteranos – … en fin, quizás cuando consiga un ascenso volveré a las calles con casos en los cuales pueda ver en persona la escena del crimen, ahora a conformarse interrogando al loco.

Ya se encontraba en la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios con la información del tipo en la mano dando una ojeada – Victor Valdez, 26 años, soltero… - con los datos básicos dejo entrar lentamente una gran cantidad aire a sus pulmones, con la caja torácica llena dejo salir el contenido igualando la lentitud al entrar, con esto más tranquilo se desordeno su pelo, algo largo por casi 3 meses desde el ultimo corte, y entro en la sala.

- okey, señor Valdez, es acusado de matar a una persona, y se jacta usted de haber matado otras 5 mas, ¿Qué es lo que puede decir al respecto? – con su mirada fría, observaba al tan despreocupado Victor.

- ¿yo? nada, ellos son los que me dijeron – dijo con voz tan despreocupada que asustaba.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?.

- no lo sé, ellos me hablan, interrumpen mi sueño, me distraen en mis pensamientos, no sé quiénes son, pero sí que es lo que quieren.

- mmh… - quitando el contacto visual, miro el expediente de Victor, expediente impreso muy a la rápida por el acontecimiento, en busca de problemas psicológico y revisando problemas con drogas, estaba limpio – dígame señor Valdez, ¿desde cuándo que "ellos" le hablan?.

- hace años, pero eran solo susurros en sueños una vez cada ciertos meses, pero, desde hace tan solo un año que ellos me hablan más seguido, y hace una semana no me dejaban dormir, es por eso que simplemente les obedecía.

- específicamente, ¿Cuáles eran las ordenes que te daban?.

- me… me decían, que… - una voz cortada y sudor se iba reflejando en el recién despreocupado Victor – a.. Asesinara, a… a pe.. personas… buenas… yo… yo no quería… enserio… pero… ellos son malos… sus ojos… aquellos ojos rojos… que te miran por la espalda… cuando usas el ordenador… que te observan desde las ventanas… que te espían a pies de la cama cuando duermes… esos que están en tus sueños… esos que te erizan las piel… yo… quería quitármelos de encima… yo… no aguantaba más… pero, por cada momento que pasa, ellos me controlan más – cambiando radicalmente su mirada de miedo, se poso en ella una mirada fría la cual apuntaba más adentro del glóbulo ocular de Alan.

Con un movimiento rápido, Alan quedo de pie con una de sus manos situada en el revólver que llevaba consigo, nunca había tenido la necesidad de usarlo, pero en aquel preciso momento, sentía el deseo de desfundar el arma perforando con ella a la persona delante de él. Sin resistir mas con aquella sensación de escalofríos, se fue hacia la puerta sin dar la espalda, no cortando el contacto visual con aquellos ojos busco la manilla, con unos cuantos errores dio con ella y sin más pensamientos se encontraba fuera de la sala. Con su mano derecha temblando en la funda del revólver, Alan se quitaba el sudor frio de la frente que tan repentinamente había salido de sus poros, haciendo presión en su mano derecha que aun temblaba, se le venían cientos de pensamientos, aquella mirada le había traído un recuerdo de la infancia - Esa mirada… no puede ser, quien diablos es ese tipo, no… no era él… pero, porque me hizo reaccionar de esa forma, qué diablos está sucediendo… - deslizándose por la puerta hasta quedar sentado, Alan no recordaba haber sentido tanto terror desde hace mucho tiempo, despertando un recuerdo el cual estaba dormido hace ya muchos años – Muchos Años…

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo xD, Saludos, comenten y subscribanse<p> 


End file.
